bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Kishwer Merchant
|hometown = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India |occupation = Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Itna Karo Na Mujhe Pyaar & Ek Hasina Thi. |spouse = Suyyash Rai (m.2016) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 9 |Year = 2015 |TimesNominated = 4 |NominationsReceived = 12 |TimesSaved = 1 |Currently = Walked |Currently1 = Walked |Place = 10th |Days = 89 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = KishwerM |InstagramUserName = kishwermerchantt }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss 9 (Hindi). She is known for her negative roles on television. She walked out the house after losing the ticket to finale task to Prince Narula. Biography Merchant was born in an Ismaili family(Aga Khani) in Mumbai and was raised up by her parents Siraj Merchant and Rizwana Merchant. She has been in the television industry since 1997. Merchant started her career in 1997 with the TV show Shaktimaan, in which she played Julia, an assistant. She then played Nonie in the popular show Hip Hip Hurray from 1998 to 2000. Kishwar after appeared in many successful popular shows like Babul Ki Duwayen Leti Jaa, Des Mein Niklla Hoga Chand, Kutumb, Kasautii Zindagii Kay, Kayaamat, Hatim and Khichdi. Kishwar appeared in many Balaji shows like Kkavyanjali and Kasamh Se. In 2007, she played the positive role of Tamanna in Sanaya Irani and Arjun Bijlani's popular youth show Miley Jab Hum Tum in 2008. She is very popular for playing Haseena in the popular Sukirti Kandpal and Vivian Dsena series Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani.3 She also played a role of Sonia in the second season of the hit show - Chhoti Bahu. In 2012, Merchant was seen in two shows Amrit Manthan and Arjun. Then came many shows like Hongey Judaa Na Hum and Parvarrish. She appeared in the popular shows Ek Hasina Thi as Raima, Madhubala – Ek Ishq Ek Junoon as Ananya, Kaisi Yeh Yaariyan as Nyonika and Itna Karo Na Mujhe Pyaar as Dimpy, sharing the screen with many popular actresses like Drashti Dhami and Sanjeeda Sheikh. Merchant was a participant in the reality TV show Bigg Boss 9 along with her boyfriend Suyyash Rai in 2015. She was paired with Aman Yatan Verma. Merchant, who was seen as the strongest contestant, was forced to quit the Ticket to Finale task in its last leg and walked out of the house involuntarily with Rs 15 lakhs. Player History - Bigg Boss 10 (Hindi) Nominations History Trivia In 2016, Kishwar made her comeback with Balaji's popular show Brahmarakshas, playing the main antagonist- Aprajita. In April 2017, Kishwar was seen in yet another Ekta Kapoor's show, Dhhai Kilo Prem, which airs on Star Plus. She played a cameo appearance as Shilpa. In May 2017, she was seen in Rashmi Sharma's Savitri Devi College & Hospital on Colors, but later she quit the show. Kishwar was also playing Asha in &TV's show Gangaa, which stars Aditi Sharma. The show went off air on 2 June 2017. References Category:1981 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 9 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:Walkers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:10th Place